Blood, Souls and Sausages (from Cun) Extra addon to fanfic from Fan f
by dretnoth
Summary: We still waiting for rest of the story BSS from Cun, and we hope she will return to it someday. So until then, enjoy little of Index and Kamijou possible part, as they watching the "event" from window. This story is Somewhere near episode 24 (BSS ff, not anime).


PS: Writing in English is not my strong site, so sorry for errors.

...

„Knight Leader, the commander Daysi, you laid to me." Said a certain nun in full white robe whit golden lens around like a expense tea cup sets. Her expression was too dark as she watched from window on certain giant gloving globe on midnight sky. It was as second moon on sky. But this one eats a considerable part of local castle and cause shock explosion that wake up entire city. "No matter what the excuse, you use. You have no right to allow this. The scheming can bring end to civilization of current world."

No response has come…

"Index?... Is.. Is that that was I thinking is?" Ask, the spiky haired boy… …man, standing next to her sweating a lot as them both watched the terror from the office of Judgement commander.

.

"I think its coming by name Obsidian Bomb, around." She turned to the woman sitting behind the desk. Whit a strict look she raised her voice. "Commander Daysi, what is the reason behind this betrayal?! Or are you become in your age to scared?!"

The old woman as always looked unfazed, as she hasty flipped between piles of documents. For moment she looked like she validate if she shall start whit some excuses. But in the end she let of heavy sight after she scrap crouched certain paper in her hand. "Look, I will not apologize, and every one on high place will understand. It's all as you said. Its immoral, cowardice, foolish, and incredibly stupidly bold. Manny will suffer, but no one who know enough, said we shall not do it. Even you dint said it. You can said we are blind, but unlike others I will say that I am blind whit pride, envy, rage, lust, greed, slot and gluttony. That I looking for dignity of humans, hating being week, seeking revenge, being thirsty for satisfaction, hungry for glory, and cannot resist the taste of feeling looking down to the strong."

"Hold on woman!" The Kamijou joined the conversation whit look and gesture that somehow give combined feeling of fear and rage. "No matter what, this is too extreme! Are you nuts!?"

.

"Or, you saw, the one human life-spawn opportunity, and you panic that will slip between everyone fingers, supposedly unnoticed that even existed. Taking responsibility, will be pointless if this over giant effort turn to be total failure. This can cost too much." The nuns eyes dint waver even slightly. Her anger was colder that steel.

"Look, if you want a happy ending, I will support wit all I have. Beside… I can still dream about happy ending for everyone. And you can handle even that woman."

"This woman…" Kamijou grip his teeth's with anger. "…are master manipulator. Probably one hand in pocket whit the bee queen."

.

The commander raised her old eyes to finally faced the two of them but, but before she was able say a word the white haired girl continued. "First, both of them, they dint even bother. Second its screwed politic played by Childs, no one ever will thank them. For third, to many taboos have been cross in order to hunt that certain blood. I don't think heaven itself will be enough to judge you. Touma, there is nothing left for us to say anymore!"

The both of them turn around heading to door. As she watched them leave she added one think. "Good luck."

Hearing that, the spiky haired hero, clenched his right hand so thighs that it was even heard. He dint look away, but his stare have strength to shake the soul itself, as if he was the dragon itself.

.

A minute passed, as the old woman has been left alone. She then picked up phone whit sight. "I will wanting for a good news on the dawn of new day." Without waiting for respond she hung up, leaving her chair and site.

.

EXTRA1:

A beam of green light flew through space melting anything that was standing it in way. This plasma attack melted a circle hole even in a thick stone wall. Due to repeating this attack a single angered woman in a berserk has been seen walking thought them. Suddenly she very unhappily clicked her tongue. "Tsss. What the hell is this again?! What the hell is this annoying ear ringing?!" A somebody tried to answer that, but that person merely instantly meet his end from green light. "FUCK! Dam rats! Rats everywhere! I hate rats!"

(Did she start as a vamp, feeding on rats?)

.

EXTRA2:

Kaori: That's okey Shirai, just tell us what happened.

Shirai: Well you see.

Colonel Mustang: Spill it out.

Shirai: Okey.

*deep breath*

When a full moon shinned its spell, the furry coat grow to its full length.

Then hungry grow has been heard, followed by young maiden shriek.

Then *whoosh* and taste bite take his place.

For minute nothing a silence was all that was heard, but then a wolfs howl on moon mark the night.

Kaori: Wow, I was not know you have side for poetry, Shirai.

Mustang: Well, considered it's a forced report, it's a cute way how to describe blood rage murder from werewolf. Thats okay for me. Lets go!

.

(*Of scene:* after while Kuroko chews on something. She start thinking about something. *much, much* "Hmmm. Regarded the topic…" *much, much* "…isn't this taste a little too friendly? …or unfriendly? …what did you say, Frenda?" (Frenda – Fr(i)end(a)) She looked on side where a person has supposed to be, to only saw a doll resembling a girl coated by vamp blood. She looked on what she was chewing to only now realized that it's a piece of jerky meat freshly coated by still warm vampire blood. "Oh… I got tricked.")


End file.
